Ninja in a Pokemon World
by WarFlower
Summary: Naruto has been called by the Unknown to save the Pokemon world. Join Naruto on his epic adventure with Yellow, the spunky preteen, as they defeat the major crime organizations throughout the regions, meet legends and save their worlds. The unlikely become heros and the weak become strong, Like Majikarp. Dive into the world of Ninja AND Pokemon! Ps, SmartNaru, NinjaInTraining Ylw
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my brainwashed people. I see that you've stummbled down the rabbit hole and into my world. I have been thinking abou this cross over for a while now so. This is my story:**

**(P.S.; Codename: Shadowfox! Please spare me and update. please. The next chapter to Team Jinchuuriki will be out soon! Almost done...)**

Ninja in a Pokémon World

Black. Violet. Crimson. Azure. These colors swam through the air freely. They flow unbound from one unending point to the next and so on. These colors exist in a silent realm of peace and mystery. The only noise is the occasional passing of symbolic creatures circling an unseen force in a cosmic dance; the clicking and repeating of their names— UNKNOWN.

Theses beings have appeared in many dimensions, always leaving behind the beginnings of a form of verbal and written communication for humans. There shapes resembled numbers, letters and grammar marks. Well rather, our written language resembles them.

These creatures—the UNKNOWN— are said to live in the first dimension ever created by the legends of time and space, Palkia and Dialga. They bridge the worlds together. This place was what kept the paralleled worlds from colliding. However, this dimension was about to collapse in on itself.

The UNKNOWN Dimension was created to filter the Aura or Chakra let out by active individuals; be it human or not (usually the former). There was an increase in crime in a particular dimension. There was a constant malevolence in the Aura and a constant misery in others. Rarely there was a truly pure aura in that world. There were a few that could help and their will was strong enough. They just weren't physically strong enough or were they mentally wise enough.

The UNKNOWN turned to the other dimension and searched. There was almost equal pain and crime in the Chakra of this world as well. It was still strong enough to wait. They once again searched and searched. They could not find a pure and strong signature. They were about to change when they locked onto one— a single person—a strong and powerful young male; not just physically, but mentally and spiritually as well.

Yes. They had found their champion, their savior.

The UNKNOWN began to rejoice, circling faster in their motions. They had to send one of their own to its world to communicate. Though they did not speak the language this male spoke, they knew TELEPATHY and they could give this ability to this human. One UNKNOWN beeped and clicked then said its name. The UNKNOWN took on the shape of a question mark.

"**I will go to this human****"** The (?) UNKNOWN told the others as it broke away from the circle. Another promptly took its place. The (?) UNKNOWN drifted into the center and it opened a portal. On the other side there was a male in a standard ANBU uniform; he was jumping from tree to tree. The (?) UNKNOWN's singular eye blinked as it began to hum. The portal's image began to distort and sway to the right, then the left. The (?) UNKNOWN swiveled its body to look at all the UNKNOWN behind it. The (?) UNKNOWN beeped and clicked then said its name and went through the portal.

The world (?) UNKNOWN came into was vastly different from its own. Trees sprouted up from the ground, untouched for hundreds of years. Grass grew in lush, empty fields. Large cliff sides rose with cascading water tipping off its edges pooling below into wading lakes. These pristine lakes calmly flowed into rivers that lead peacefully into the vast oceans.

(?) UNKNOWN levitated through the air, fazing through the surrounding trees. It had to catch up to this human. It knew the direction. It also knew that this male was very fast and agile. The (?) UNKNOWN had to move swiftly.

(?) UNKNOWN felt the human's presence and changed direction to the right. It kept moving and came to a clearing. (?) UNKNOWN quickly hid itself using a camouflage technique. The (?) UNKNOWN focused through the foliage in the clearing and saw the male human with a female human. Her presence was pure and her will was strong but it wasn't strong enough to save them. The (?) UNKNOWN shifted its attention back to the male human and saw something interesting. There was a change in the color of its Aura. There was a slight pink shade indicating love. (?) UNKNOWN didn't know what to do but to watch, this was a very rare sight. It looked once more towards the female human and saw her Aura had also changed from the blue to blue with a tint of pink.

The UNKNOWN Dimension's champion was in love. (?) UNKNOWN could not help but feel bad for its intrusion and peeped to itself. It finally steeled itself, became visible and levitated over to the humans. (?) UNKNOWN expected the defensiveness and the wariness. It even expected an attack. It braced itself and closed its sole eye. The attack wasn't forthcoming. It opened its eye, looked at the humans and saw them still in defensive stances, sharp kunai held horizontally in front of them. (?) UNKNOWN listened and heard the humans talk to one another.

"Do you know what that thing is?" The female asked.

The male glanced at her, "No clue."

They all sized each other up and the male finally lowered its weapon. (?) UNKNOWN felt a rush of relief. It glimpsed at the female and saw her mimic the male. It then levitated over to the male and beeped and clicked then said its name.

The male looked at (?) UNKNOWN and introduced it's self as Naruto and the female as The Princess. (?) UNKNOWN then decided it was the right time to use TELEPATHY and began to speak to them both, **"****Human by the name of Naruto, my race is in dire need of your help. I speak on behalf of my entire species that only you can restore balance to your world and ours. You are young of twelve years, that which is true. Yet, you have a pure and strong Aura not just physically, but mentally and spiritually. You are the hope of all the dimensions. Will you help protect my world, the world of another and your own?****"**

(?) UNKNOWN knew this would shock the humans, not only the words, but the fact that this creature was speaking with its mind and not its mouth. They looked at (?) UNKNOWN like it grew a second eye. The female then looked at the male and smiled. Her Aura became pinker, "I knew you were even more special then you are already: Being a Jinchuuriki, the fourths son, and the heir of Uzu." The female giggled and held the males' hand. "You are a hero, Naruto-kun."

The male glanced back at the female then back at the (?) UNKNOWN. It seemed the human was unable to conjure up words. The male then smirked and looked at (?) UNKNOWN and said, "Are you sure it's me you want?"

The (?) UNKNOWN beeped and clicked then said its name, **"****Yes.****"**It then had shown white as a sphere appeared in front of its form. (?) UNKNOWN then shot the shining mass towards the male. It made contact and the light engulfed the male. (?) UNKNOWN saw the shock on the face of the female. She was looking on in disbelief. The male was ablaze with brightness. The light faded as quickly as it had come and the male was still standing there, abet slightly stunned.

"I have no idea what just happened, Princess" the male had managed to say while looking at his hands. The intensity of his gaze seemed to throw the female off. He looked at his hands as if he had just realized he had hands.

(?) UNKNOWN looked on waiting for the female to catch up; It did not have to wait long.

"Wait I didn't say anything Naruto-kun. I thought those words. How did you know what I was thinking?" The female was confused.

The male paused, "It must have been the light I was hit with," The male looked up at (?) UNKNOWN "Is that what it was?"

(?) UNKNOWN looked back and eye smiled, **"****Yes it was. I gave you the gift of TELEPATHY.****"**It then glided around in the air.

The male looked towards the female and smiled then back at (?) UNKNOWN, "How would I help you?"

(?) UNKNOWN impeded its movements, **"****You would be transported to the other world and bring to an end the six major crime organizations. There are too many intense emotions there and my kind cannot filter them all. You do not have to wipe out petty crime, just the major ones. For you it would be simple. The other world does not have ninja. The people do not fight themselves but they use animal type partners to help them.****"**

The male thought over these things and looked back at (?) UNKNOWN, "How long would I be gone?"

(?) UNKNOWN came up closer to the human, **"****It would depend on how badly you would want to return to your world, your life, your female****"**It knew its point was clear, **"****If someone doesn****'****t do something soon my world will collapse and your world and the opposing world will collide and destroy one another.****"**

The male looked towards the female and grabbed its hand, "I love you, but I can't let this happen if I can do something about it. I—"

"I understand Naruto-kun, I will wait for you." The female smiled. She then kissed the male's cheek.

The male's Aura went ablaze with pink. "You will explain to the Godaime Hokage?"

"Yes. Lady Tsunade will understand when explained the repercussions," The female kissed the male's hand.

"Okay" the male turned to (?) UNKNOWN, "What do I do?"

(?) UNKNOWN was overjoyed and opened a small portal to the UNKNOWN Dimension. The humans looked on in awe. The other side is where the black, violet, crimson and azure colors danced. (?) UNKNOWN's kin circled and danced. The noise was a silent one filled with harmonic humming. **"****This is the way****"**(?) UNKNOWN went through the portal.

The male hesitated. It turned to the female. "Will you tell the others good bye and not to miss me too much?"

The female stepped closer to the male and had a gentle smile, "Of course," It kissed the male, "Be safe."

"You too," The human kissed the other. The female then pushed the male into the portal.

"I love you" was the last words Naruto heard from his world, his home, his love. He turned and faced the UNKNOWN and braced himself for his future in an _unknown_ world.

**Hello my loyal subjects. It is I, WarFlower, here to bring you great news. My writers block for Team Jinchuuriki has sprouted this epic crossover. I have been practicing putting more emotion, more description into my writing. This is the result of my efforts.**

**Please do give this story a chance unlike my FEM Naruko fic. Sorry I can****'****t be a full on people pleaser. The story was called The Fruits of His Labor. It was a Naruko x Full Metal Alchemist crossover fic. I understand that Yuri isn****'****t as popular as it should be, but that****'****s just my opinion.**

**I would like to thank you all for your support. I am proud to have a few rabid fans under my psychotic wings.**

**-WarFlower**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja in a Pokémon world

She felt empty. She knew now that she would not see her love for a long time. Sadness welled up in the pit of her stomach as she allowed a lone drop fall from her lash and cascade gracefully down her face. Her eyes; puffy and red—her cheeks; pink and wet. She had been crying for a while. She had been trying to work up the nerve to tell Lady Tsunade about Naruto's new and sudden Journey. That woman loved Naruto just about as much as she did. She didn't have the feelings and fantasy's she had for the blond but, instead, she saw him as a little brother. That also meant Shizune and even Tonton were going to feel the same as Tsunade. The Hokage might not even give her the chance to explain herself and she'd just punch her straight through the wall and into a coma. She shuddered at that thought and then drifted back to Naruto again, 'If I were in Naruto's shoes I would be hoping that he would not worry about me, to know that I would be just fine. I would want him to march up to the Hokage and tell it as it is.' She then paused, "She would punch him through the wall and into a coma before he finished too." The girl sighed as she continued walking.

She turned right, then left, straight, right again. She felt lost but her body knew how to get to the Hokage's office without her brain. She sighed, "I'm here."

She walked through the main double doors of the Hokage Tower and into the lobby. There were a few people here and there though she didn't really pay any attention. She walked pass the desk attendants, ignoring their questions of appointment and what not. Concentrating on the fact that she might not be awake until Naruto got back, that made her feel much better. She was still very nervous as she knocked at the Hokage's fine double doors. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and bit her lower lip, Naruto always said it was the cutest thing ever. She smiled; her lower lip still between her teeth.

She heard an 'enter' from the other side and straightened herself. She opened one of the doors tentatively and stepped into the large room. It made her feel very small. She sort of felt like she was one of the million sheets of paperwork on the Hokage's desk, waiting nervously to be stamped with 'approve' or 'disapprove.'

The Hokage did not even look up from the paper she had in her hand, "What is it?"

The girl just gulped and began, "Naruto is in another dimension." There, short, sweet, and to the point.

The thought she had earlier of being knocked into a coma wasn't completely washed away. She did not know how to classify this look the Hokage had. She seemed to be confused, scared, angry and soon to be violent.

The Hokage was looking at her in a very strange way, "Care to repeat that Hinata?"

She gulped and said, "Naruto and I were meeting in the field just out side the training grounds and there was this question mark thing—"

"A question mark thing?" Tsunade asked in dubious clarification.

"I know it sounds like ludicrous but it is the truth. This thing called itself an (?) UNKNOWN. It said that Naruto was the savior of both their world, our world, and another world. It did not say when he would be back, but, it did say that the people in the other world weren't ninja so, it was relatively safe."

Tsunade sat back down and put a reign on her rage, "So he is 'relatively' safe?"

Hinata shifted slightly under the Godaime's withering glare, "Y-yes," damn-it she stuttered, "The (?) UNKNOWN said the people fight with animals. it said there wern't ninja."

"I see," Tsunade said as she stroked her imaginary beard, "I want you to listen to me Hinata. No one is to know about this. Not a soul. If anyone asked he is on a s-ranked mission. Understand?"

"Yes My Lady" Hinata bowed.

"Okay, please send for Kakashi and Jiraiya," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" With that Hinata left to find the copy cat ninja and the illustreous toad sage.

"Shizune," Tsunade called through the intercom on her desk, "Come here please."

After a second the reciever on Tsunade's desk buzzed, "Yes Mi Lady."

Tsunade had a lot on her mind and more than enough troubles to deal with. Now she had to deal with the fact that either her little brother has warped himself to another dimension or Hinata just dove off the deep end. Tsunade was wishing the later. She didn't like to think ill on her ninja-often- especially ones that are holding her little brother's heart.

She had to tell Shinzune, her assistant/apprentice. She had to tell Jiraiya, her teammate and Naruto's sensei. Lastly, she had to tell Kakashi, Naruto's true sensei. Kakshi swore on Minato and Kushina's grave that he would protect their son. Oh no.

Shizune, holding Tonton, walked through the door. "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade stood and walked over to the picture of Minato, "Shizune, it's important" She then moved the picture to the side and opened the cabinet on the other side. She didn't care if Shizune found her secret sake stash. Shizune might even want some too, after the heavy news of course.

"Tsunade what have I told you about drinking on the job? Drinking will impare your choice making." Shizune scolded Tsunade; a hand on one hip and Tonton on the other. Tonton squeeled his little pig squeele when Shizune swung him wildly to the side.

Tsunade looked up at Shizune and sat down in her chair, "I'll tell you when Jaraiya and Kakashi get here."

All of Shizune's anger disipated in an instant. She heard that tone before, one of defeat. "Tsunade?" She didn't answer.

Tsunade looked at the sake, the clear liquid filled the bottle half way. She would drink this with the others, another bottle before bed. She sighed heavily and felt frustrated. Hinata wasn't a liar but an other dimension? Could she believe that? Tsunade would have to think of a way to verify that was indeed what had happened. Hinata may be a Hyuuga but even they get caught in the most powerful genjutsus.

Tsunade rubbed the worry wrinklle above her brow. If only she could think!

Shizune was bothered by the way her sensei was acting, Tsunade was depressed and frustrated and she hadn't a clue why. She heard the door open behind her and saw Kakashi and Jaraiya stepping into the room. Hinata-fidgiting and terrified- hidding behind Jariaya. Shizune turned back to Tsunade.

Kakashi raised a brow and Jaraiya looked a bit worried, he hadn't seen Tsunade like this since she lost her brother and fiance.

"Thank you all for coming in," Tsunade said pulling out three wine glasses, "You all may want to sit down for this" She then poured the clear liquid into the tall glasses. At half way full she stopped, shrugged her shoulders and filled the glass to the brim.

Everyone took a seat, besides Hinata. Tsunade passed around the sake to the legal adults in the room. "It's Naruto" There was a collective gasp; it must be bad.

"You see," Tsunade began, "Hinata came in and told me Naruto... was in another dimension." Everyone's eybrow rose.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked a bit sceptical.

"Is it possible that Hinata was under a genjutsu?" Jaraiya asked.

Shizune was silent. Tonton snorted. Hinata poked her fingers together, looking at the floor.

"How do we find out if it's a true memory?" Shizune asked.

"Inochi Yamanaka," Kakashi said.

Tsunade smirked, "Yes, I suppose."

"What will he do?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Inochi is the head of the Yamanaka clan. His clan are experts with all that pertain to the mind," Jaraiya explained, "If he used his mind walking exersise he could watch your memories to verify your claim. If it were a genjutsu he would know."

Hinata blushed, "But, um, there are some... things I would rather not let a stranger see."

"Really? What sort of things?" Kakashi asked, lecherous grin on underneath his mask. Jaraiya had the same face out in the open.

Tsunade almost poped a vein, "You morons! She's twelve!" Tsunade then knocked both of their heads. Kakashi was fortunate and went flying into a wall completely dazed. Jaraiya went flying through the window and into the side of a cliff, knocked out.

"Hinata," Tsunade addressed the withering girl, "Do not worry Inochi has a little girl so he isn't a pervert like those two dunder heads." Hinata relaxed and sat in the seat formerly occupied by Kakashi.

"Shizune?"

"Yes Sensei?"

Tsunade turned to her student, "Go to the Yamanaka Estate, send for Inochi and tell him it is urgent. That is all the information I want out in the open." Shizune bowed to the Hokage and left with Tonton ever present in her arms, "Now we wait."

* * *

Later at the Hyuga Estate Hinata was getting ready for a shower in her private bathroom of purple walls and soap. She turned the water to hot and stood in front of the mirror. She dropped her towel and looked at herself; the white of her eyes seemed to be dull today. She looked down to her throat and studdied the scar left by Neji during the preliminary exams. The tip was at her cavicle and the end was at her left areola. It was made by a deadly Junken strike to the heart. Naruto had told her it made her more sexy, more dangerous. Hinata held a weak smile at her lips, thinking about Naruto, hoping he was okay wherever he was.

Hinata wipped some steam from the mirror and looked one last time at her reflection then turned to the shower door and pulled it open. She was greeted by a steeming warmth that emveloped her body and made the hair on her neck rise. She embraced her self when she stepped under the wet heat. It trailed the length of her face, down her stomach, tangled in her dark curls and finished at the end of two shaply legs. She sighed and turned to face the water. She began to think about her time spent in the office. She was happy it was Jaraiya in the coma and not her.

Inochi had arrived and was explained of what was happening, along with an unsigned death certificate and a will outline, curtious of Lady Tsunade if he were to tell anyone. Inochi agreed-who in their right minds would deny Princess Tsunade?-and probed Hinata's mind. She was relieved that Inochi found the memory quickly and didn't see the time she and Naruto had the night before in the cabin in the woods. That would have been ugly. Not just the situation but her face too.

Hinata turned in the water and leaned against the wall. She remembered what Naruto asked and how the (?) UNKNOWN had answered.

_"How long would I be gone?" (?) UNKNOWN replied, **"It would depend on how badly you would want to return to your world, your life, your female." **_

Hinata slid down the shower wall- the water mixing with her tears-he's gone. Kami only knew when he would return. She wanted to see him again. She knew it wasn't possible, he had a job to do. She would have to suck it up and put her best foot forward until he came back. However long that may be.

She stood and turned off the water. Stepping out into the cold air; the hairs on her pale body stood erect. A towel was draped around her as she left the bathroom. She walked to her dresser mirror and sat down. She picked up a worn comb and fingered the design and smiled. It had belonged to her mother. She combed her hair and sighed with a small smile. She opened her dresser drawr and took out a white, silk night gown and dressed.

Hinata stood up, content, and turned off the lamp on the night stand. Just as she was climbing into her bed there was a knock ather door. Sighing in irritation she grabbed her robe. She was supprised to see Neji on the other side. He wasn't wearing the 'I'm an asshole' look he usually showered her with. Instead it was one of understanding. "Yes, Neji-nee-san?" Hinata asked as a chill ran up her spine, something was off.

Neji looked hesitant, "I am sorry Lady Hinata, I want you to know I am against this," Neji's statement scared Hinata. She bit her bottom lip, afraid to ask him what he looked to the right then back at her, "Please, follow me." Neji began to walk in a very familiar direction.

Hinata followed in a sort of comatose state. She saw Neji stop and waited behind him. He seemed to be debating what he should say or if he should say anything at all. He finally opened his mouth, "You are being married off to Sugimori."

Hinata gasped. No this could not be happening. She was not going to be married off to anyone. No one will have her but Naruto. She slammed open the door to her father's office. She began the intenseand destructive night at everyone's throats.

* * *

**Whoa. I bet ya'll didn't see that coming did ya?**

**Well neither did I until I got to the part about Neji. **

**It sorta came to me. **

**-WarFlower out**


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja in a Pokemon World

Naruto began to panic. He was suspended in mid air. He could not controll where he went just what possition he was in. He tried to right himself but, turned too fast and conected his knee to his face, "Oww." The UNKNOWN laughed in a foreign way to his human ears. They circled him and it helped his center of balance. "Hello, UNKNOWN? What is it I need to know before embarking on this new journey?"

The UNKNOWN slowed their dance and the (?) UNKNOWN spoke using _Telepathy, _**"You amuse us human Naruto." **The (?) UNKNOWN snickered. **"First we will give you these," **fifteen round, red and white, objects appeared before (?) UNKNOWN. The (?) UNKNOWN used its psychic abilities to push them towards Naruto, **"These are Pokeballs. They will allow you to capture the creatures of the other world." **Next appeared a small red object, **"This is a Pokedex, it will give you all the information that you will need on your journey."** Naruto picked up all the tools and put them in his pack.

**"There are many animals that are known as Pokemon. These Pokemon have the ability to manipulate their Aura, or as your people call it, Chakra." **

The ring of UNKNOWN spun faster, an image appeared at the center just before Naruto. It was a picture of a small bird, **"This is a Pidgy, it is a flying type." **The image changed to a red blob, **"This is a Slugma, a fire type." **It changed again into a crab, **"This is a Krabby, a water type." **It changed again into a spiky mouse, "**This is a Sandshrew, a ground type." **Again it changed into a grey creature with human features, "**This is a Machop, a fighting type." **Next was a rabbit, **"This is a Bunery, a normal type." **It changed to a floating rock, **"This is a Geodude, a rock type." **Now it was a Pokemon that had two red horns and a white robe, **"This is a Ralts a psychic type." **Next it changed into a metal bird, **"This is Skymory, a steel type." **Next was a yellow mouse, "**This is Pikachu, an electric type." **Next was a picture of a dog, **This is Poochyena a dark type." **There was a small dragon, **"This is Axew, a dragon type." **A green creature appeared, **"This is Snivey, a grass type." **There was a purple snake next, **"This is an Ekans, a poison type." **It changed to a large red bug, **"This is Venapede, a bug type." **Once more into a seal, **"This is Dewgong, an ice type." **It changed one last time into a ghost, **"This is Yahmask, a ghost type." **

"Please, (?) UNKNOWN, tell me of this evil that is out of control in this world I am going too," Naruto asked as he stared at the black, seemingly rubber enigma.

The UNKNOWN began to circle faster and images began to appear, people in black suits with red 'R's were testing on the Pokemon. Many of the Pokemon were screaming and many were passed out. Naruto felt anger swell up within himself. The images changed and there were people in white suits with yellow 'E's on them, they had a large net stretched out in a valley, the birds were flying into them and falling into a caged truck. Naruto's anger was balling in his stomach. Next there was two groups fighting in a forest, one were dressed in blue, the other in red. The forest was being destroyed as Pokemon tried to flee the chaos erupting around them. Naruto could feel the anger in his throat. The image changed again and there stood people in exotic outfits with 'G's on them. They were using Pokemon to hurt the people surrounding them. Naruto's anger was changing his face into a demonic form. Lastly the images changed into a group of individuals taking Pokemon away from their people. Naruto was nearly sufficating with rage.

The UNKNOWN widened the circle and sped up in a frenzy, this was too much energy. Naruto noticed this and quelled himself. "I will definitaly help you now UNKNOWN. Pardon my anger." It took a bit for the UNKNOWN to sort the energy released by the boy. "Are you all okay?"

(?) UNKNOWN eye smiled, **"Yes," **it turned to its fellow UNKNOWN, **"Naruto needs to tone down the negative energy."**

"Sorry," Naruto appologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He became thoughtful, "(?) UNKNOWN," he began, "How will I know which Pokemon to catch?"

The (?) UNKNOWN eye smiled again, **"You will know it when you see it."**

Nauto smiled. He relaxed as he saw a whisp of azure ensnare a ribbon of white light, arching it. He was a bit in awe of the display as the colors danced around one another in a show of dominance.

**"Naruto must go now," **The UNKNOWN began to spin really fast. Naruto felt himself slipping into unconsiousness. He saw everything blur as if falling. He closed his eyes then opened them again. He saw a tree and closed his eyes again. THUNK. PING. SPLISH. Naruto was under water. He struggled to tread but he was too disorentated and slipped under water again. He broke the surface once more and struggled to swim. He caught the air as his life line and begged Kami to help him. He reached out to grab something. Damn! He would grab anything. Even one of Orochimaru's snakes if it ment salvation from the wet violent grave he was struggling to break free of. The cold of the water was stiffining his muscles. He felt himself slipping. He slipped beneath the water again.

"_Help_" He thought, he felt something bump him underwater. It bumped him again. Then again. He broke the surface! He wasn't evn trying! Then he was thrown out of the water, the last thing he heard was "Magikarp?"

* * *

**Wow, now wasn't that something?**

**It's not everyday a Magikarp becomes a hero.**

**"Magikarp?"**

**Shut it!**

**Anways I hope you liked it. **

**I know I have some explaining to do about the whole Hinata thing but trust me you will like it.**

**And if not than *&$%! # *%$ !**

**He He He...**

**WARFLOWER OUT**


End file.
